This new lily plant variety originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings of a plant resulting from my crossing the clonal cultivar `Peachblush` (unpatented) as the seed parent with a shorter pink seedling selected from the cross of `Prince Charming` and `Harmony` (both unpatented). This crossing was done at Sandy, Oreg., with the objective of producing lilies in the shades of pink and peach, well suited for forcing for pot plant production out of season. The selected seedling was one of the said group having a very unusual deep pink, cream-throated coloration with copious spotting in the center of the flower and because this color pattern was unique in this type of lily, this particular seedling was chosen for propagation. Asexual propagation of this selected seedling was done by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., by bulb scale propagation with such satisfactory results that production was continued through several successive generations by bulb scale propagation and by bulblets and it was thereby demonstrated that the novel characterists of this seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.
Work with this new plant has demonstrated that the variety remains short and is not overly susceptible to bud abortion when forced into flower out of season as a pot plant. In addition, the clone possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and disease resistance.
This new plant is well suited to forcing out of season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled. For example, October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass in western Oregon in an average of sixty-five to seventy-five days, with no supplementary lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures.